Sakura Nana Suoh, Host Club Member
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: Haruhi and Sakura have just moved back to Japan, she attending Ouran, her dad the headmaster. All the former hosts all have kids and are in the Host club. Sakura wanting to be like her mother joins the host club and pretends to be a boy. R&R
1. Chapter 1

HEYY! I just deleted this story cuz i screwed up on something so i re-posted it after i fixed it! Ok this is a story that connects to Tamaki's Weddings, a story i did before. I wanted to write about the child this time :). I'm trying to make this a chaptered story. MY FIRST ONE! anyways sorry i haven't been posting... I was really busy, i had Softball practice, Piano Lessons, Girl Scouts, Softball Games, Tests at school and keeping up with homework. soo sorry!

K i'm done! ON WITH THE STORY!

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

><p>"Dad! Come on!" I yelled. It was my first day at my new high school, I already know what high school's like though. This is my second year of High School. We just moved back from the U.S. "I don't want to be late!" my dad calls me a perfect student. And I always has amazing grades and I never like to be late, I join a lot of extracurricular activities. I like sports and music. I enjoy writing and drawing; I keeps up with so many things and still has time for family. I'm random a lot, except during class.<p>

"Alright Nana." My dad walked down the stairs only to have me grab onto his sleeve and rush downstairs. "Dad! We only have 20 minutes to 1. Get to school, 2. Get to my classes. And 3. You to get to your office at school!" My dad was the chairman. He stayed behind while me and my mother, Haruhi Suoh, moved to the stated for a few years. I have brown hair and purple eyes, I look a lot like my dad, and I'm flat-chested like my mom was when she was my age.

I dragged my father to the limo and we drove to Ouran Academy. I kissed my father good-bye and bolted out of the limo and into the school. I got to my first class within minutes, I looked out to the place where my father dropped me off. I could still see him getting out of the car. He's so slow.

After a few classes I had free time. I walked around the school and tried to find a place to study; all the libraries were crowded and loud. I kept walking and eventually saw _the _room. The room where my parents met. The room that always came up in their stories. Music Room 3. I opened the door with caution, just in case what happened to my mother would happen to me. I stepped in and saw 5 boys.

And strangely, I already knew them.

"Sakura?" My old friend, Daichi, said. I shot him a look. "Nana, I mean."

"Nice to see you didn't get lost, Sakura-san" My other friend, Tsuyoshi, said.

"He gets to call you Sakura but I can't?" Daichi said.

"Yeah, well, no offense but Tsuyoshi's closer to me than you are…"

Daichi and Tsuyoshi Hitachiin were their names. They were cousins NOT brothers. Tsuyoshi was Hikaru's son, but he acted more like his uncle, Kaoru. Same with Daichi, he's Kaoru's son but acts like Hikaru. They were both in my grade.

"…Hi..." Kioshi Morinozuka said, he was just like his father Takashi. He was quiet and peaceful and protective.

"Hello Kio-chan" I giggled. I'm older than Ichiro so I can give him any nickname I want.

"Nana-chan! I missed you!" my very childish friend, Ichiro Haninozuka, said and ran to hug me.

"H-Hello, Ichi-chan…" Me and Ichiro were in the same grade, it didn't matter how respectful we were, we just acted like little kids most of the time. "You missed me? It's only been 10 minutes…" He was a lot like Mitsukuni, his father.

"Hmm. It seems you've returned, when did you get here?" Masashi Ootori said, he may seem a lot like his father but, well, they were different you just have to get to know them.

* * *

><p>K thanks for reading!<p>

**R&R! please**


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! I'm posting this now! it's the second chapter and i hope you like it!

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

><p>I gasped. This was just like my mother's stories of how she met my father! Oh boy. "So, why are all of you here?" I asked.<p>

"We're here because our fathers told us about the host club so we wanted to do that too!" Ichi-chan said.

"So we all gathered together and made this host club, it was really easy to convince your dad. You know, because it was his idea in the first place, years ago." Masashi said.

"But we never found a suiting 6th person…" Tsuyoshi said, faking a sad face, putting his head down. Suddenly he perked up, "I know! Why don't _you_ be out 6th person?" The way he said 'you' was smooth and dreamy. I had to admit and I REALLY hate to admit it, I had a crush on Tsuyoshi, ever since we were little. I hate admitting my feelings, I get so embarrassed.

"O-Oh… Um… I'm not sure. I mean in between softball, guitar, piano, dance and art club, I'm not so sure I can…" I frowned, I actually really wanted to, crossing as a boy, being just like my mother. I bet my father WOULD approve after all, "No. I can't do it. Sorry."

"Oh…" Tsuyoshi said. He made his sad face and did puppy dog eyes and I couldn't bare it! I cracked!

"Ugh! Fine I'll do it!" I yelled.

"Great! And you already have the boys' uniform!" Daichi said. I really hated the ugly yellow dress, so I slipped the boys' uniform into my bag and changed right before I got to class during this morning.

"Tomorrow we open for business and we'll teach you ever thing you need to know about hosting in the Host Club!" Masashi said. Masashi acted a lot like my dad but also like his dad in a way… I, however, was like my mother, but occasionally caught myself acting like my father…

"Guys... Can't we just let boy customers come in?" I asked.

"Umm... sure?" Ichiro said.

"K." I said and walked away.

As much as I wanted to be like my mother, and the fact that I choose guy friends over female friends, I'm not excited…

* * *

><p>This is only the second chapter, i know it's not that good...<p>

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! I'M ON THE THRID CHAPTER! WHOO!

okay so i just want to say one thing!

**I'M CHANGING MY PENNAME! **

i'm now going to be I'm Me End Of Story. I think. If It's not taken. if it is i'll pick a new one and i'll update this story and say what it is okay?

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>"Okay Sakura. You'll now learn to be a host!" Ichiro said.<p>

"Fine." I didn't want to do this.

The guys instructed me on how to be a host and I got my first customer.

"Hello Nana. I'm Jessica. I'm usually Tsuyoshi's customer." Jessica had black hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. May I say you look lovely today?" I complemented. My mom taught me how to be smooth like a good host should be. To be a host and trick people, I cut my brown hair so I looked like my mom in her old pictures.

"Thank you Nana." She smiled. "Look Nana, I know you're a girl. And I know you like Tsuyoshi."

I gulped, she caught onto me that fast? Wow, "No I'm not. I'm a boy."

"No. You're a girl! And if you admit it I'll keep your cross-dressing secret safe okay?"

"Ugh. Ok. Fine and so what if I like Tsuyoshi?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's mine. I'm planning on making him MY boyfriend, so don't even think about trying to win his love." She had an icy glare.

"F-Fine." I can't believe being a host was this bad…

"Good." She smiled and stood to make an exit from the room. I sat there, a face that showed fear.

"You okay?" Kioshi asked.

"Yeah. Just a little out of it."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't know if I hosted right, that's all." I lied.

She hates me and she knows my secrets. This is bad.

After school, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I screamed into my pillow, I couldn't believe the guy I've wanted since we were in grade one would be taken from me that easily.

* * *

><p>hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAYY! IM ON CHAPTER 4! AND I SUCCESSFULLY CHANGED MY PENNAME! I'm now I'm Me End Of Story!

Hope you like the story so far!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I switched my CD player on and the song One Girl Revolution by Superchic[k] was playing. Right as the chorus kicked in I suddenly stopped whining. And I'll be everything that I wanna be I am confidence in insecurity I am a voice yet waiting to be heard I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world And I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution I'm a one girl revolution<p>

I sat up in my bed, "If I want to stop the relationship I have to do something."

"Sweetie, are you alright in there?" My mother knocked on my door, "I heard you slam the door."

"I'm fine mom. Just a little frustration in hosting that's all." I said.

"Alright" my mother said and walked out of my room.

"I have to either let the relationship between them happen or I could make my move first!" I said to myself.

The next day at school, I was shaken. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't! I've liked him since 1st grade and there's no telling how he feels! Ugh! "Boys are so confusing!" I whispered to myself.

"I could say the same about girls." A male's voice said.

"Huh?" I turned around. It was a boy in my class named Jet said.

"Oh, hey Alex. Why do you think girls are confusing?" I asked.

"Well, for one, girls are moody and you can't tell what they want." He said.

"No, girls aren't moody! You guys just can't take hints so it makes us mad!"

He looked down, then looked up at me, "Why do you think boys are confusing."

"Well… I can't really tell them how I feel because 1. They don't keep secrets, well at least not the ones from my experience, and 2. They keep how they feel a COMPLETE mystery!"

"Oh, I see. Who are trying to tell?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Like I said, boys can't keep secrets!"

"Well neither can girls!" he disagreed.

"We so can!" I said.

"Well boys can too!" he fought.

"Okay okay. Fine I'll tell you I want to tell Tsuyoshi. I've liked him since 1st grade. And you're the only one who knows about so keep it secret!" I said.

"Okay you're secret's safe with me. I feel the same with Lulu. Oh, but be careful, Jessica is trying to get him to be her boyfriend. And you don't want to keep what Jessica wants away from her, it could get ugly. Just sayin'" He said.

"Yeah I already know. But I don't care! I've liked and have known him since we were little, that's longer than Jessica! She pretty much met him…" I trailed off, I didn't know when they met…

"Last year. They met last year. Heh. Jessica doesn't stand a chance against you." He said and smiled.

"Thanks Jet." I smiled. I saw Tsuyoshi look over here and then look away with an annoyed face. I guess he thought me and Jet were flirting, he's got it SO wrong! "Hey Jet."

"Yeah?" he asked and took his eyes off of Lulu.

"I can tell you really like Lulu. You should tell her." I said.

"Pardon me?" He didn't get it.

"Look, tell her and make a move before someone else beats you to it!" I pushed him towards Lulu, "If you do, there's no doubt-about-it I'll tell Tsuyoshi."

"Ok be prepared to tell him." He said walking away.

"Oh I will." I sang and watched him talk to Lulu. I smiled when I saw Lulu nod her head. I saw Jet wave then both of them walked separate ways, jet was walking towards me, "Ok Sakura, now go tell Tsuyoshi." He pushed me towards Tsuyoshi.

"Alright, but stay right here!" I ran towards Tsuyoshi, "Tsuyoshi!"

"Oh, hey Sakura." I guess he's ticked that I was talking with Jet.

"Tsuyoshi, I have something to confess." I said, blushing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Tsuyoshi, I lo—" I was cut off and next I heard an annoying girly voice.

"TSUYOSHI! Guess what, I have something to confess. I lo—" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up Jessica! I don't care if you like Tsuyoshi and want him as you 'boyfriend'" I looked over at Tsuyoshi who was surprised at my sudden outburst. "You're NOT going to have him! At least if I have anything to say about it!"

"I warned you not to get in my way!" She frowned and took a deep breath, ready to fight. She jumped me and started to attack.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?" Mr. Suoh, our Headmaster, picked up Jessica and placed her on her feet.

"Mr. Suoh I was about to talk to Tsuyoshi when Sakura started to attack me!" She faked. Pft Actresses, no need for 'em.

"Just because I covered your mouth doesn't mean I attacked you!" I defended myself.

"Tsuyoshi what really happened?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"Well, Sakura was talking to me and then Jessica interrupted our conversation. Then Sakura didn't let Jessica talk until she finished but Jessica attacked before Sakura could finish." He explained. I could tell he was on my side.

"Jessica, my office." Mr. Suoh said, then he turned to me, "Sakura, sweetie are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." I said, rubbing where Jessica had punched my arm. Jessica and my father walked away.

"So Sakura, what were you going to say?" Tsuyoshi wondered.

"Never mind, it's nothing." I turned to walk away. I walked up to Jet.

"Sorry, I'll tell him tomorrow ok?" I smiles, "Wanna exchange numbers?"

"Sure, and I told you! You come between Jessica and what she wants!" Me and Jet exchanged numbers. "I know that now." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>hope you like it!<p>

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I'M ON CHAPTER 5! okay i'm gonna tell you my plan for the next few storys! I'm gonna make a story about the characters of my fave shows in a chat room! and then i'm gonna make a story based off of one my FAVORITE books! then i'll base a story off of another book! ok that's it!

hope you enjoy! - kiwi (kiwi is my nickname!)

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Tsuyoshi came up to me, "Sakura, tell me why you're acting so weird, and what were you going to say to me yesterday?"<p>

I glanced over a Jet, he nodded at me, "Tsuyoshi, I like you, a lot! I never felt comfortable talking about it so I never told you… I've liked you since 1st grade… please don't let this ruin our friendship, I don't mind if you don't like me back, I acted how I did yesterday because I didn't want you to date Jessica…" I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, ok." Tsuyoshi turned away, "I'll see you later, k?" he said.

"Alright… See ya…" I walked away with my head down. I ran to Jet, the one guy I can talk to when it comes to my feelings.

"I saw what happened, but it's his loss, just know that. You're a wonderful, perfect girl. I'll find someone better, just remember that." Jet said, comforting me.

"Thanks Jet. You're one my best friends and I know you won't be a jerk to me right?" I looked up, tears had stopped coming from my eyes.

"Right. You're one of my best friends too." He looked at me, I could feel my heart being torn. I wiped my eye for a second, I broke away from the hug we were in, "Thanks Jet, I'll see you later." I said and turned to walk away. I don't need Tsuyoshi, the least he could do is give me and answer… I just kept walking, not paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, I hit something, more like someone. Kioshi.

"Are you okay?" Kioshi asked, I guess he could tell I was sad and upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said, I didn't want people to worry.

"What happened? You seem upset." Kioshi was worried…

"Don't ever confess to a boy." I said, my voice cold, my eyes full of sadness and anger.

"Who made you sad?" Kioshi asked.

"Tsuyoshi." I said coldly. Why am I even upset? It's not like he turned me down. Me and Kioshi continued walking and talking. As we were walking, I saw Tsuyoshi holding hands with some raven-haired, punk- wannabe, it was NeNe. I guess they were on a date. Now I see why Tsuyoshi practically turned me down. I didn't say anything; I just pretended not to see them. They were at a little café.

"Sakura, wanna go?" Kioshi asked, nodding toward the café.

"Sure, let's go." I said and we walked toward the café. We sat down at a table, sadly it was right behind Tsuyoshi's.

"So Sakura, what happened?" Kisoshi said.

"I told you, I told Tsuyoshi I like him then he just walked away." I said.

"…oh…" Kioshi said.

I couldn't help but hear what Tsuyoshi was saying, 'Sorry Nene, See you later.' 'How can you just break up with me?'

They broke up? Was it MY fault? I kept listening while Kioshi started talking to Ichiro on the phone. 'This is cause of Sakura isn't it? There was silence, 'It is!' 'I'm sorry' 'I don't' care anymore… hey can I you give me Sakura's brother's number?' 'Brother?' 'Nana.' 'oh' 'thanks!' I saw Tsuyoshi stand and leave. I couldn't believe Tsuyoshi would brak up with his girlfriend because of me…

"Sakura? You okay?" Kioshi asked, he was a good friend…

"Yeah." I said.

* * *

><p>i hope you liked it!<p>

Tell me how i can make it any better! i'm still not as good a writer...

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! CHAPTER 6!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter is in Tsuyoshi's POV. Next chapter it'll be back to Sakura's Pov.<strong>

Sakura likes me? I couldn't possibly like her back. She was just a friend. That's it, right? I really couldn't tell anymore. Sakura telling me she liked me made really confused and I kept thinking about it… I broke up with NeNe because of it… Jessica was going to go after me… Sakura stopped her, but that caused a break up with NeNe… Both of them didn't know I had a girlfriend…

"Tsuyoshi?" My teacher called, "Will you please come back to earth?"

"Sorry Ma'am." I apologized.

After class I went outside to sit near the fountain. I saw Sakura, Jet, Lulu, Daichi, Kioshi, Ichiro and Masashi laughing and talking.

"Sakura!" I saw NeNe running towards Sakura. Oh no. I bet NeNe's gonna start a fight…

"Hey NeNe" I heard Sakura greet.

"Tsuyoshi broke up with me last night because of you…" I heard NeNe say. Oh no. here we go, their fights going to starts soon…

"Yeah, I heard… I'm sorry I caused that…" Sakura apologized?

"It's nothing, really. Anyways…can I hang out with you guys? My friends dumped me when I started dating Tsuyoshi…"

"Sure! You're welcome here!" Ichiro answered for Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. Oh! And Sakura, can you tell Nana I want to see him after school?"

"Sure" Sakura said. I bet she's not looking forward to seeing NeNe after school in disguise… Sakura has been pretending to be Nana. She's pretending to have a brother. People think their twins. He doesn't give off personal info so people find him, because if they looked they'd never find him because he doesn't exist, 'he's' Sakura…

Sakura doesn't hold things against people very much, I mean look at her! She's hanging out with my ex-girlfriend! The one girl who kept Sakura from me and now their friends!

"Tsuyoshi!" Sakura called and waved at me. I saw NeNe trying to stop Sakura. Sakura didn't even hold it against me for just walking away on her. She's amazing for that.

"Coming!" I replied and ran to meet them.

"Hi Tsuyoshi…" NeNe said.

"Hey NeNe." I smiled.

"See we're all friends here!" Sakura said, putting her arms around me and NeNe. I guess NeNe didn't want to see originally. "Yeah." NeNe said.

After school, I ran to my room and closed the door. I fell to my bed and stretched out. I couldn't shake the fact that Sakura 'loved' me…

Well, it took me a week to FINALLY realize how I felt about Sakura, I liked her back.

I'll tell her today. I smiled at my thought and ran to the car so I could get to school.

After class me and Sakura walked out together so I asked her if I could talk to her in private.

"S-Sakura… I have something to confess…" I said.

"Y-Yeah?" Sakura said, I guess she knew where this was going.

"Yo Sakura! You ready?" A boy said, his name was Jo. He had blue eyes and black hair…

"In a minute." Sakura said.

"Well, I was going to say I return your feelings but I don't know what your feelings are anymore…" I said.

"Y-You like me?"

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Oh, I get it! You're joking! You don't mean it! Wow, you're good! You almost had me!" She said.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"Prove it!" she tested.

"Fine. You want me to prove it? I will!" I said, I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Woah." She said. Yes! She believes me!

"So… Now what?" I asked, I can't believe I got this far!

"I guess we start going out?" She guessed.

"Ok." I said.

"Yep, um, I guess I'll see you later, _boyfriend._" She said, this must be weird for her…

"Okay… See you, _girlfriend._" I said, "Okay, can we just call each other by their names, I mean seriously…"

"Sure… See you." She said and walked away.

I've now got a girlfriend… and it's my best female friend… Okay this'll take some getting used to…

* * *

><p>hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAHPTER 7! srry i didn't post yesterday i was too lazy too...

**hope u like it!**

**_ I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I smiled. I had my friends, a boyfriend… Everything was perfect…<p>

"Nana-chan! Guess what!" Ichiro said.

"What?"

"There's gonna be a talent show!" Ichiro said, apparently excited…

"So? How is that great?" I asked.

"We want _you_ to be in it." Daichi said.

"No." I said.

"Why?" They whined.

"I don't have any talents…" I said.

"Yeah you do! You sing and play guitar! Please!" Daichi begged.

"Fine!" I said, hoping they'd stop.

"Yay!" they all cheered. Oh boy…

The next day we were to pick the song I was to sing…

'This one' 'no! this one!' the arguing kept going.

"Shut up!" I finally yelled. I looked at my iPod and chose a song, "I'm singing this one!" I declared. I chose the song Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.

"…ok…"They said in unison.

Each day after school I would practice the song I chose, in hopes I would win.

Finally, the day of the competition arrived.

"Hello, everyone!" the announcer said, his voice echoing in the room like a voice echoes in a cave.

"First up we have Sakura Suoh!" He said. I stepped up and the music started up. The music began, the guitars then the beat started up more.

_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, It's not like that at all  
>Theres a girl who really cares<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walk through it<em>

And I remember all those crazy thing you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

oh, oh, oh  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, Here, Here  
>I wish you were here<br>oh, oh, oh

_What I'd do to have you  
>Near, Near, Near<br>I wish you were here._

I love the way you are  
>It's who I am don't have to try hard<br>We always say, Say like it is  
>And the truth is that I really miss<p>

All those crazy thing you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<p>

I finished the song and I had a huge applause from the audience. I walked off the stage and to the back.

There, I was greeted by the host members, NeNe, and Lulu and Jet.

"You did great!" Lulu said, hugging me.

"You're sure to win!" NeNe said.

"There's still like 10 people yet to preform!" I informed.

"I'll be right back" Tsuyoshi said and he went to go sit in the front row. He was taking pictures again; he took like 20 of me now he's going to take pictures of every other contestant too, huh?

I was relaxing in my chair when the announcer came back on. "Next, we Have Jessica!" as soon as I heard the name Jessica, I bolted up from the seat and ran to see if it was the Jessica I had encountered earlier this year the one who got expelled. I saw who it was and sure enough it was Jessica and she wanted revenge!

The music started to play and she started sing, great the song, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne…

As she was singing, she kept looking at Tsuyoshi. I could see Tsuyoshi looking at her nervously.

Once Jessica finished singing, she suddenly announced, "Tsuyoshi! I don't like your girlfriend! That should be me, holding your hand, making you laugh and giving you love!" Jessica yelled into the mic.

That's it, I couldn't hold it in anymore! I jumped on stage and, "It's not my fault! You're the one who attacked me for telling Tsuyoshi I liked him!"

"I warned you not to!" She said.

"Can't a person say that, especially if she's about to lose the boy she loves?" I defended myself.

"Whatever." She turned to Tsuyoshi, "So what do you say, you ditch her and come with me?" She said to my boyfriend.

"No. I don't even like you that way, or even at all." He said.

"Whatever." Jessica said and she walked off stage and sat down to go sulk in the corner.

After everyone else sang the winner was about to be announced.

"And the winner is…" The announcer paused and opened the envelope.

"Sakura Suoh!" He said, everyone clapped and I came up to take my prize.

"Thank you." I said and took the trophy. I bowed and walked off the stage.

"Congratz!" My friends said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled and hugged each one.

"Good job sweetie! I knew you would win!" My father, Tamaki Suoh, said.

"Thanks dad!" I said and hugged him.

"You sang really good, Nana." My mother, Haruhi Suoh, said.

"Thanks mommy!" I said and hugged her too.

"Wait… Nana is Sakura? I thought Nana was your brother…" NeNe said.

"Oops. I was going to tell you I was Nana, but I never found the time too… Sorry NeNe."

"Oh it's okay Sakura." She said and smiled.

Suddenly, I saw a boy from the contest looking at NeNe. I hit NeNe in the arm and pointed to the boy. She looked at smiled.

"Go talk to him!" I whispered, the boy also went to my school, he was in NeNe class.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she said and walked over to the guy.

I saw them talking then I saw her nod and she smiled and left him.

"Well?" I asked.

"He's taking me out on Saturday!" she squealed.

"Awesome!" I said.

Soon, we all piled into my limo and we drove home. What a great say it was!

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<p>

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

HEYHEY! i'm so sorry i haven't posted in a while! there's this thing called the battle of the books at my school and i've been readng like CRAZY! i really wanna beat the other school! me and my friend have been reading like every second we get! lol

enjoy!

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day. Me and my friends decided to go to the park, we hung out where little five year olds play. They had a jungle gym that looked like a four-legged spider. I climbed on and me and my best friend, NeNe climbed up with me. We started to talk and we laughed and laughed. My friend Masashi, walked up to me with Kioshi, "You're an old lady!" he said.<p>

I looked at him then did a flip and hopped off the spider. "It's so on!" I said then started chasing them; he wanted this to happen I knew that.

"NeNe! Help me!" I yelled. NeNe hopped off the spider and we chased them. Eventually we caught them and I looked at Masashi with anger showing on my face.

Masashi looked somewhat scared, so he looked around and grabbed Kioshi, "Take him he was more meatloaf!" Masashi said and pushed Kioshi towards me.

Kio-chan turned and started running with Masa-chan. "Wimps." I said. Masashi was like his dad in looks, but he ended up acting like MY dad because he hung out at MY house a lot. It rubbed off on him…

I laughed and NeNe joined in, Masa-chan was so random! I smiled. Kioshi was walking past me, "Hey Meatloaf Man!" I said and walked up to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Ok." He said.

Later that day, me and NeNe were about to go down the slide and Daichi walked up and put his knees on the slide I was about to go down.

"Hey Sakura." He said. NeNe grabbed my hand and pulled me down the slide. Before Daichi could get off, I rammed into him. I started laughing but I kinda felt bad… you know that feeling when you hurt a friend? That's how I felt…

Later on, I ran to the area that was covered where people play basketball. I ran to Jet and Masashi and Ichiro, "Turkey is food!" I yelled. They looked at me in confusion. I shrugged. I smiled and laughed.

"Yell shut up to Tsuyoshi!" NeNe said.

"kk." I said and walked up Tsuyoshi, "S-!" before I could even say 'shut'

"SHUT UP!" Tsuyoshi said, his mouth was huge and his face looked HILARIOUS!

I fell to my knees laughing and Tsuyoshi walked away. Me and NeNe were laughing so hard!

We walked up Lulu.

"Hey guys, can you tell Daichi to leave me alone…" Lulu asked.

"Sure…" I said. I ran to Daichi. "Daichi, Lulu wants you to leave her alone, what have you been doing?"

"nothing." He said.

"Yeah right!" I said I really didn't believe him…

I walked away.

"I'm boreddd!" I whined.

"Alright, wanna go annoy boys?" NeNe asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We walked up to Daichi. We ended up chasing him and grabbing onto him. Jet grabbed onto him to try to help us catch him. I grabbed his shirt and he fell! I fell on top of him with Jet at the side! I frowned, it was embarrassing! All our friends saw! I scrambled off and tried to walk away.

Me and Kat, a different friend, were walking around bored after I left that weird scene of falling. Kat had sort dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; she was an inch taller than me. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. We looked out to the playground, there was Jet, running. I rolled my eyes, they were probably being chased by Lulu…

"Kat look!" I said and watched Jet, Ichiro, and the boy that took NeNe out on Saturday, his name was Kukai Junior. His dad's name was Kukai, we often call him KJ!

"omg!" Kat laughed.

We finally noticed they were getting chased by little kindergarteners! We laughed until our sides hurt.

We ran to them and saw Jet being punched by little kids! Poor Jet…

Finally, a parent noticed and said, "you can chase, but you can't hit."

"Poor Jet." I whispered.

"Did you see Jet?" Ichiro said, "We was just lying on the ground and little kids came up and started chasing him!" He explained.

We all laughed.

Eventually, we had to leave because it was getting late. I said goodbye to my friends and went home.

When I got home, I ate dinner, got ready for bed and read little bit of the book I'm reading.

I put my book on my brown nightstand and hopped in my bed, covering myself with my purple and orange bedspread. I shut off the light, my baby pink walls turned to a darker shade and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>ok so in this chapter, everything is based off of a few days in my life, the one where Sakura's called an old lady happened, the one where Skaura rammed into someone happened, the part where Sakura falls on Daichi happened a different day, and the part where Jet is being chased happened this week! lol<p>

everything happened on a different day, most of them are from last year... i usually write about how i feel and what happens in my life... of just random stuff like last chapter...

ok! hope you enjoyed!

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

sorry i don't post very often anymore... i'll try to update daily. :)

i hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! OR WISH YOU WERE HERE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!_**

* * *

><p>"Ah, a commoner supermarket!" I breathed.<p>

I walked, not really looking where I was going. I bumped into someone and they dropped their basket. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said.

"It's fine." The boy said. I looked at him straight in the face and I realized who the boy was, Haru Suzuki!

I looked at him, my eyes wide, "Haru?" I said, poking him in the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm Haru. Who are you?" he said, he's so slow. He looked at me and a few moments later, he widened his eyes.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" he said, FINALLY! He recognized me!

"Yeah it's me." I laughed.

"Wow! I didn't recognize you! You got a boy cut and you're dressed like a boy, not your usual frilly skirt and tank top…" he said.

"Yeah. I've changed my style" I smiled.

"Again? Really? Last time you went girly! Now you're a tomboy? What made you change?"

"Going to Ouran!" I said.

"Soo… Wanna hang out?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess…" I said, I wasn't quite sure if I should.

We went to the park and sat on the bench. This was the park where I went with Haru a lot when we were in 4th grade.

"So, how's your 'girlfriend'?" I asked, I was referring to Cassy. Cassy was sporty, brunette and pretty. She thinks she's soo funny, but she's not! She's mean.

"I have a girlfriend?" he said. Cassy and Haru weren't really dating they just seemed to like each other.

I shrugged. "I was talking about Cassy…" I said.

"We're not dating."

"I know." I poked him in the cheek again.

The boy who goes to my old school walked by.

"Hey look, it's the pipsqueak." Haru said. He looked at me, as if expected me to laugh.

"Shut up Haru, how would you like it if _you_ were that size?" I asked.

He looked at me dumbly. Haru, you baka.

"What? Hello? This is the part where you laugh." He said.

"I just don't think that's very funny anymore, this isn't 4th grade anymore, Haru…" I said.

"What? What did Ouran do to you?" Haru said.

"Nothing. I've been like this since 5th grade, you were just too dense to realize it sooner." I pointed out, a smirk on my face.

"Dense? I AM NOT DENSE!" he said. He lifted his fist into the air.

"Whatever."

"Hey, are we even friends?" he asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Okay, then, when's my birthday, favorite color and sister's name?" he said.

"October 24, blue, and CeCe." I said.

"Wow." He stared at me.

"Now me. Do you know that about me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"umm… November 23, green, and Lucy?" he guessed.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong. It's June 3, purple and orange, and I don't have a sister!" I said. Wow I know about him but he knows almost nothing about me!

The sun started to set and we had to go home, "I'll call you later, ok Sakura?" he said.

"Sure."

I went home and turned on my CD player. The song Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift was playing.

"Haru, get a clue…" I whispered. I could completely relate to Come In With The Rain…

Yes, Haru, I could go back to all those laughs, all those memories, our friendship, but don't you know, that girl ruined it all.

I'll miss you, but I shouldn't, I have to get over you.

'I wonder what Haru is doing right now' I thought and looked out my window.

(With Haru, Haru's POV)

I'm walking home, but I can't stop thinking about Sakura. She's changed, and I miss her. Not many people were out, "Sakura!" I yelled.

"She hates me now, I can tell…" I said to myself.

I went home and went to bed.

Then next morning, I called Sakura.

(Sakura's POV)

I woke to the sound of my cell phone, (this is song is Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne!)

_And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head, you're always there, you're everywhere_

_And I remember all those crazy things we did, never thought about just went with it -_

I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sakura!" the voice said, it was Haru.

"What Haru?"

"Wanna hang out?" he was obviously awake and cheerful.

"Fine." I said.

"Great! I'll meet you at the park in an hour!" he said then hung up.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore a softball shirt and shorts.

I walked out the door after having breakfast.

Once I reached the park, I sat at the bench, I closed my eyes and all those memories of 4th grade came back.

I smiled. My thoughts were interrupted my someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Haru waving at me. I waved back and stood to meet him.

"You've been waiting long?" he asked.

"No, I just got here." I said.

"Oh, ok, I thought you were asleep…" he laughed. "Sakura, I have something to say to you…" he said.

I looked at him and gave him a look, "What?"

"Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? I really didn't mean to if I did."

"I don't hate _you._ I hate what you've become, you're a phony! You're a bully! You're everything I never wanted in a guy!" I said.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura…"

"Why are you sorry? I can't stop change! I hate change but I love at the same time. I hate losing people but love meeting new people." I said.

His mouth opened but he didn't say anything.

"Haru, I do want to stay friends, but please understand that I won't laugh at everything now." I crossed my arms, "And another thing! You said to Tsuyoshi that he was an weird wimp!"

"I said that because he would never have enough guts to talk to girls." He said, "Or if he got hurt he'd stop and take a break."

"Tsuyoshi's my boyfriend! He's a host club member and hosts entertain girls! He's had 2 other girlfriends before me. If he got hurt, he doesn't sit out anymore! Don't EVER call him a wimp again!" I said, "But I still want to be friends Haru…"

"I get it… I'm sorry for offending your boyfriend…" he stood up, "I have to go, it's 3 o'clock, and I have a soccer game, see you later." He said and walked away.

I frowned and stood up and I saw Daichi. I waved and ran up to him. We started to walk around together, all the hosts are better friends than Haru ever has…

* * *

><p>hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

sorry i haven't been posting! please forgive me! i've been really busy with school...

so this is the 10 chapter... wow... i have only like 4 more chapters to go till the end of this story...

anyways hope you enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair reading a book. I heard someone call my name and I looked up. it was Tsuyoshi, it looked sad.<p>

I stood up, "Hey Tsuyoshi." I said and gave him a hug.

"Sakura… I have some news…" he said, looking down.

"W-What? It is bad?" I asked looking at him with worry in my eyes, if he broke up with me i would feel terrible! "Y-You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Sakura… look, let's go to the restaurant and I'll talk to you about it." He said.

We went to the restaurant and sat down at a booth. We ordered and ate and paid for the meal.

"So, tell me what the news is." I said.

"I'm moving to America. And I don't think we'd be able to do the whole long distance relationship thing… so I'm sorry but… It's over…" he said.

"Tsuyoshi…" I said, trying to hold back the tears, he was breaking up with me. I thought we'd be together forever…

"I'm sorry Sakura…" he said and left.

I sat there for a few minutes until I finally got up and ran to Kioshi's house in tears.

I knocked on the door of Kioshi's house and he opened the door.

"K-Kioshi! Tsuyoshi broke up with me…" I said, hugging him in a hug, tears spilling from my eyes.

"…I'm sorry…"he said.

"…Kioshi… who was it?" I heard Kio-chan's dad say.

"H-Hello Mr. Morinozuka…" I said, wiping my eyes.

"…Are you okay?" Takashi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said.

Me and Kioshi went to his room.

"So, why'd he break up with you?" Kio asked.

"He's moving to America… this month…" I said, hugging Kioshi's teddy bear.

"Really?"

"Yeah… didn't you know that?" I asked. "I thought Tsuyoshi would've told you guys…"

"No… he never told any of us…" he said.

"…" I was silent, I wanted to think. What should I do?

"Sakura…" he said.

I looked up at him.

"We should get him a present…"

"Good idea!" I said, I laughed.

"…Let's go…" he said.

We went to the store and looked around.

"…how about this?" Kioshi asked, holding up a picture frame.

"For what?"

"You should put a picture of you two in it…" he said.

"Ok." I said and went to the check-out counters. We paid left.

As we walked, I jumped up.

"I have a brilliant idea!" I said, I was all excited.

"…" he looked at me.

"Look, after school tomorrow, bring the host club, Jet, Lulu, NeNe, and KJ! And bring the parents!" I said and ran to my house.

I ran to my room and found a picture of the host club.

I put the picture into my bag and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

i'm posting 2 of the chapters tonight. so i don't forget...

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I woke up and got dressed in my yellow puffy dress, it was my uniform…<p>

I grabbed my backpack and ate breakfast with my family before leaving for school with my father.

As we were riding in the limo, I kept staring out the window. I was going to throw Tsuyoshi a goodbye party and give him a farewell present.

We arrived and I bolted out of the car. "Bye dad!" I yelled. I looked back and saw him waving.

After school, I had all my friends and the parents of the hosts gather in my bed room.

"Ok everybody! Tsuyoshi is moving and I want to give him a goodbye party!" I said and looked around.

"I have a picture of the host club members. Please sign it hosts!" I said giving the picture and a pen to Daichi.

"Next, I want to out to buy decorations and presents for the party! It'll be held at the park, where I've had so many good memories. Or do you think the music room will be better? I mean it has meaning to ALL of us…" I thought about it. "It'll be held at music room 3!" I decided.

"Then, I'll bring one of you back one by one and have you say a message into this camera!" I said a patted the video camera I was holding. "Sound good?" I looked around for any objections or complaints.

"Nothing? Ok! Let's do this!" I said.

All the hosts signed the picture and I put it in the frame Kioshi found last night.

The parents, NeNe, KJ, Lulu and Jet had gone to a store to buy decorations and some presents. The party would be next week.

Masashi called Tsuyoshi that he wasn't allowed to be in Music Room 3 for a week, he claimed that some pranksters had spray-painted the walls and trashed the room. What a bad lie, but Tsuyoshi fell for it anyway.

Every day after school, the hosts and I went to the club room to decorate.

Daichi and I had created a mix tape of all our favorite songs.

During preparations, I had some one come and say a message into the camera.

I cut all the messages into one video.

Me and the hosts went to the store to buy presents.

Ichiro bought a laptop since his broke down and Kioshi got him a new music player since he dropped his into a pool.

Masashi bought a photo album and filled it with photos of everything that happened, from our childhood with him to this year.

Daichi bought a box set of manga and bought the DVDs for Vampire Knight. Vampire Knight was Tsuyoshi's favorite manga…

After a week, the day of the party had arrived! I had NeNe and Kukai buy a cake for Tsuyoshi and we told Tsuyoshi to meet us there on Saturday.

The door swung open and someone switched the light on. We glomped Tsuyoshi.

"Surprise!" I said.

"S-Sakura?" he said.

"This is a party for you since you're moving in two days." I said and smiled sweetly.

"ok…then… let's party!" he said.

I laughed and we had the party. We ate cake and danced to the CD.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

ok! i'm on ch 12! wow... anyways... school ends one the 22nd so i can update a lot then~!

btw thanks for the reviews and favorites!

I've started to read the manga for Ouran! i was pretty much just watching the anime... but i really like the manga it's good. :)

hope you like this chapter~!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I grabbed a microphone and spoke.<p>

"Tsuyoshi! Time to open presents!" I said, my voice cutting into the song that was playing.

He opened the presents and when he got the picture frame, he was smiling a gentle smile.

"Ok! Now I have a video for you!" I said, smiling.

Masashi helped me put the video on.

(I'm going to say what happened in the vid and what they all said)

The title showed up: WE'LL MISS YOU TSUYOSHI!

Masashi said, 'I'll miss you very much Tsuyoshi, you were a really good friend, I remember when we had an athletics contest!'

Daichi said, 'I'll miss you dear cousin, you were really fun! I remember when we took Sakura's shoes and put sticky stuff on them! Her shoes were stuck to the floor for days!'

Kioshi said, 'I'll miss you, please visit sometime… I remember when you took my plain white t-shirt and scribbled all over it with pen, thanks, my shirt looks a lot better.'

Ichiro had said, 'Tsuyoshi! I'll miss you! I remember when we had cake eating contest together!'

NeNe said, 'I'll miss you! Even though I barely know you… I'll miss you! hope you have fun in America! I remember when you replaced my cell phone with a Barbie phone and I didn't look close enough to see a difference.'

Jet said, 'I'll miss you Hitachiin. You were pretty cool. I remember seeing you make Sakura cry, then you two date, now you're moving, I remember meeting you, wow time flies. I'll miss you Tsuyoshi.'

Lulu said, 'I'll miss you and your pranks! I learned a lot from you! (laugh) but what stinks is you got gum in my hair! I had to cut it! Oh well, it was kind of funny! I'll miss you Tsuyoshi.'

KJ said, 'I'll miss you Tsuyoshi, even though we argued a bit… it was nice to have friend who I could trust. You helped me out when I was fighting with NeNe.'

Tamaki said, 'I'll miss you and your family. Hikaru was a good friend of mine, I'll miss you guys! You were a good first boyfriend for my daughter.'

Haruhi said, 'I'll miss you and your family too. Hikaru used to play bug me as teenagers. Boy that was some fun times. I'll miss you and I'm sure Sakura will too. You were a great boyfriend for her.'

At that moment, Tsuyoshi blushed.

Hunny said, 'I'll miss you and Hika-chan! (crys) please visit as much as possible!'

Kaoru said, 'I'll miss you Little Tsuyoshi and I'll miss my brother Hikaru too. I thought you and Daichi would be able to grow up together like me and Hikaru. Don't forget us. Call, email, anything!'

Mori said, '…I'll miss you… call and visit a lot… you were great friends'

Kyouya said, 'I hoped we would all be together for a while longer… but please do visit, and call… and email. I'll miss you (smile)'

Sakura said, 'I'll miss Tsuyoshi, you were my best friend and the best boyfriend I'll ever have. I'll miss you and always love you! Please don't forget me! I remember all those fun times we had! From when we met to right now! I'll miss you!'

Jessica (that mean crazy girl who likes Tsyoshi, she's from the first few chapters) said, 'I'll miss you… I'm sorry for trying to break you and Sakura up. I've gotten my own life and I want you to know, don't let Sakura go that easy. If you love her, tell her and at least try the long distance relationship! I'll miss you. Oh and my boyfriend, Takeshi Nekozowa says bye.'

The video ended.

Tsuyoshi got up and hugged me. "Thanks Sakura. And I'm taking Jessica's advice. You know what I'm talking about because I don't want to talk about it…"

"Yeah… I know." I said.

"Stop breaking up and getting back together!" Jet yelled.

He was referring to our tears to love relationship…

I laughed at Jet.

"The DVD is yours to keep" I said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Yeah" I said.

Everything is so great. I get a boyfriend, friends, love, family. I'm so happy!

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

hi! this was going to be my last chapter...

but i decided to make an epilogue. what do you think?

i think i will!

the reason i hadn't been updating is because of Softball Playoffs. i had a game almost every day... i lost the championships tho... this season was really fun! ok now on with the story!

i hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB_**

* * *

><p>The day Tsuyoshi was moving had finally arrived…<p>

My friends and family and I had gone to the airport to say goodbye.

"Tsuyoshi… I'll miss you…" I said and kissed him.

"I'll miss you too." He said, giving me a hug.

"Have a good flight, Hitachiin." KJ said.

"Thanks."

Daichi looked at Tsuyoshi, "I'll miss you so much cousin." Daichi said and gave Tsuyoshi a hug.

"I'll miss you too… if only I could stay, and if only we were twins… in the host club we'd be the brotherly love hosts, we were the cousinly love hosts" he laughed.

"Hey Hikaru…" I heard Kaoru say.

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you… visit every summer! And email and call every day! You're my best friend and my brother, I'll miss you so much Hikaru." Kaoru said, giving him a huge hug.

"Don't worry, I will. And I'll miss you too, but no matter how far away we are my love for you will remain strong." Hikaru said, doing their old fake brotherly love act.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, blushing, "not here…"

"Ok, break it up you guys." Kaoru's wife, Fumiko, said.

"Wow, you guys haven't don't THAT in a while…" Haruhi said.

"Yeah…" Kaoru said.

"…but it's nice we still have our brotherly love skill…" Hikaru said.

"… It's a nice way to remember my brother." The twins said in unison.

"Tsuyoshi…I'll miss you!" Ichiro said.

I saw Mitsukuni crying and giving Hikaru a huge hug.

"Bye… I'll miss you…" Kioshi said.

I saw Takashi patting Hikaru on the head.

I saw my mom and dad giving Hikaru a hug. I saw Hikaru tease my dad one last time. I'll miss them…

My best friend and love of my life is moving to America…

I saw Kyouya say goodbye.

"Tsuyoshi! Have a good trip and I'll miss you!" Masashi said.

"Tsuyoshi! We have to go!" Hikaru said.

"Alright!" Tsuyoshi said to his dad, he turned to me and kissed me one last time, "I'll miss you… I love you, forever and always."

"Forever and Always." I said. I smiled and hugged him. I felt him put his hand in my coat pocket.

I let go and he picked up his bags and ran to his parents. He turned a waved, I waved back.

I mouthed, 'love you'

He smiled and turned away. There he goes, my love, leaving. Moving to America. I'll love him forever and always.

I remembered him put his hand in my pocket, I reached in and felt an object. I pulled out a box and a note. I unfolded the note and it read,

_Sakura,_

_I love you and always will, I want you to have this present to remember me by. And I sent another thing to your house, I'll miss you!_

_Love,_

_Tsuyoshi Hitachiin_

_p.s. I'm not looking forward to that long flight! Ugh! Well I hope you like the gifts. ^.^_

I finished reading and folded the note back up, I opened the box.

Inside, I found his lucky pin, and a friendship necklace, with the letters 'LO'. He must have the letters 'VE'. I smiled. I closed the box and put it back in my pocket.

"Let's go home." I heard my dad say.

I ran up to him and we walked out of the airport with my friends.

I looked at Daichi, I smiled at him.

"Hey Nana." He said.

"Call me Sakura." I said.

He laughed, "Alright."

I bet my life won't be so bad without Tsuyoshi… but I'll still miss him a lot.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! this is my LAST chapter of this story... i might add something extra later if i feel like it, like what happened while Sakura was in America... i don't know, i might later.

i hope you liked my story! i hope you read my stories that will come soon. :)

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

It's been 5 years since Tsuyoshi moved. He's visited every summer and we're still dating… but he's stopped visiting this year…I wonder if he's alright…

I'm walking down the streets trying to find where the store NeNe told me about was.

I was too caught up thinking I was wasn't even looking, next thing I knew, I hit something and was sitting on the ground. I looked up and the thing I hit turned around.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized.

"No worries. I-" he stopped and stared at me.

"T-Tsuyoshi?" I said. I hopped off the ground and hugged him.

"Sakura." He said, hugging me back.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"This week, I was about to go by your house to see you…" he said with a smile.

"Wait… why'd you wait almost a week to see me?" I asked.

"Because I had to unpack my things. My room in the mansion hasn't changed…" he said with a laugh.

"Wait… unpack your things? Does that mean you and your family moved back to Japan?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"AH! I said and hugged him, squeezing him tightly.

"S-Sakura… too tight." He managed to say.

"Sorry…" I said letting go.

"umm… Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"First, let's go inside this restaurant." He said, pointing to the restaurant we were in front of.

"Ok."

We entered and sat. We ordered food; I got pasta and he got ravioli. We ate and eventually finished our food.

"Ok. Now tell me what you were going to say." I said.

"Ok. If you really want me to… Stand up." he said. He stood, and I looked at him strangely but did as he said.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Tsuyoshi, if it's another necklace, I swear I will-" I stopped speaking as I saw what he was doing, he was getting down on one knee!

"Sakura, I love you. Will you marry me?" he said.

I stared at him in shock, get married to him?

"Um…" I thought for a moment, "YES!" I said and hugged him.

He put the ring on my finger and he kissed.

I was getting married…

Now all I had to do was tell… my father… oh no. Daddy would freak!

Me and Tsuyoshi walked to my house and we told my parents the news.

"What? My daughter is not getting married yet!" my dad yelled.

"Oh, Tamaki, she's old enough to get married. She's about the same age I was when I got married to you." my mom said.

"No! Daddy won't allow it!" Daddy said in tears.

"Dad, please! I really love him, and if you loved me you would let me marry him!" I said.

"Nana-chan…" Daddy said, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Sakura, we will allow it." Mom said.

"NO! Daddy won't allow it!" Daddy yelled, crying even more.

"Tamaki, you will allow it and that's final!" Mom said firmly. I saw my dad scoot to his corner and sulk.

"Umm… Mom, he's pouting again…" I said.

"He'll get over it…" Mom said.

"Daddy won't allow it!" he said, STILL crying.

"Tamaki! Don't grow mushrooms closet!" my mom yelled and walked over to my dad.

"As you can see Tsuyoshi, I have an interesting family." I said, smiling.

A months later, me and Tsuyoshi had our wedding. NeNe was my bride's maid, and Daichi was Tsuyoshi's best man.

I floated down the aisle like a beauty queen. I was so happy!

After the I do's we were officially married!

A few years after the wedding, we had kids of our own, they were twins! We named them after our fathers. _Hikaru and Tamaki._

Our family was then, Sakura, Tsuyoshi, Hikaru and Tamaki Hitachiin.

I was Sakura Nana Hitachiin. I was a really happy girl form that day on. All my friends got married soon after I did. They had kids soon after me as well.

When my dad heard I had twins we freaked out and cried for what felt like days! When he found out I name one of the twins after him, he was a little better, but still sad…

That is my story.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
